


a midnight intervention

by partiallyobscure



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Competitive Kissing, Cuddling, Egos at Stake, Fluff, Friendly banter, M/M, Michael can have a little vampire kissy. as a treat, Michael is a hot rock in a desert and the boys are lizards clinging to him, This Just In: Vampires are Cold, guys being dudes, implied sex, just for fun, vampires being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallyobscure/pseuds/partiallyobscure
Summary: Michael made a series of decisions. Whether or not they’re good decisions is entirely up to perspective.A kissing competition with himself as the only judge? Probably not one of his better ones.Being warm-blooded in a cave full of vampires?Definitelynot the best decision.
Relationships: David/Dwayne/Michael Emerson/Marko/Paul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	a midnight intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/gifts).



> A dinky little birthday gift for This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username who requested poly boys with Michael in the mix. Happy birthday, Blue! 💙 Thanks for being one of my best LB pals!
> 
> Loosely inspired by [this](https://santacarlacoven.tumblr.com/post/629935620595351552/michael-can-i-get-up-now-the-boys-clinging) perfect Tumblr post. Title from Sit Next to Me by Foster the People.

Michael had made a series of choices that had led up to this moment. He’d stopped to admire the Triumph parked next to him for longer than he’d like to admit. He’d agreed to race the owner of said bike and his three friends and somehow ended up playing chicken with the guy, lost his cool and slugged him across the face yet was still invited to hang out and party with the group. He’d been offered a joint that was almost certainly laced with something he hadn’t been informed about.

He had made all of these choices in an effort to fit in, so he could tell his mom he’d made some new friends when she inevitably asked him later. Whether or not they were good choices was a matter of perspective. Michael wasn’t inclined to think too hard about it right now, not when there was pounding music and jackets flying through the air and a bottle being shoved into his hand. What was one more bad decision to lie to his mother about?

The group erupted into cheers as he’d thrown his head back and taken a long swig, downing nearly the entire bottle, rolling it around on his tongue to try and place the taste. He didn’t have much time to think about it before the smallest of the bunch was shoving him down onto the sofa, threading gloved hands through Michael’s hair. “You’re one of us now, Michael,” he was told, a feral grin on his company’s face. “Know what that means?” Michael couldn’t do much more than shake his head in denial, granted an amused laugh in response. “I’ll show you.” A surprisingly soft mouth pressed against his own before a tongue was licking into his mouth in earnest. 

_Marko works quick, doesn’t he?_ David mused rhetorically, plucking the bottle from Michael’s hands before he could spill it as Michael caught Marko in his lap.

 _He did always like the taste of your blood the most,_ Paul reminded him from in between Dwayne’s legs, the pair sitting comfortably entwined on the floor of the cave.

Dwayne exhaled a laugh, carding his fingers through Paul’s untamed locks as they watched the scene unfold. _I’d say he likes how it tastes in our new friend’s mouth more,_ he speculated, catching the brief flare up of jealousy in David’s eyes as he’d said it. Their leader had always had a certain possessiveness over Marko, but he’d also believed he found Michael first and so he should be entitled to the first taste of him. Still, he didn’t break the two up just yet, watching intently as Marko pulled his gloves off before placing his hands on either side of Michael’s neck. 

Michael jumped immediately, breaking apart from Marko with a startled yelp. “Holy shit, you’re cold,” he informed Marko, feeling chills down his back from where he was still behind held. “Why are you so cold? It’s like the middle of summer.”

Marko laughed, wondering if they should go ahead and tell Michael what they were, considering he was one of them now. A look from David gave him his answer, figuring he had some special way he wanted to show Michael later and shrugged instead. “Blood circulation,” he answered cheekily, earning a few snickers from the other boys. “You’re burning up.”

“How warm is he, Marko?” Paul asked excitedly, lifting himself up from Dwayne’s lap. “I wanna feel him!”

Marko climbed off of Michael’s lap, holding out his arm to gesture towards him. “Knock yourself out. Dude’s like a furnace.” 

Michael found himself with two more sets of ice-cold hands on his skin, hard-pressed to believe that it was blood circulation as claimed before. He startled once more, chills running down his back from the feeling. “You guys might want to see a doctor about that,” he murmured as David reached for more skin, clinging onto his arm. Paul rested his chin on top of Michael’s head from behind, sliding his hands down over Michael’s chest, enjoying the warmth even over his clothes. 

Suddenly stricken with jealousy, Marko rejoined the trio, dropping down onto the sofa on Michael’s other side and batting away Paul’s hands as he attached himself to Michael’s other arm. “You’re sucking up all his heat,” he protested, pressing further into Michael’s side. Paul swatted back at him, pushing him further away from Michael as he tried to reclaim his position. 

“I was here first!” Paul rebutted, David letting the two bicker as he claimed more of Michael’s warm skin for his own. Michael sat in bewilderment between the three blonds, his body starting to take a plunge in the opposite direction of temperature the more they continued to argue over him. 

“Beat it, you two,” David growled, throwing one of his legs over Michael’s lap. “I _saw_ him first.”

Marko pushed at his leg with one hand whilst trying to pry Paul’s arms from around Michael’s neck with his other, seemingly losing the battle. “We all know you’re going to spend the rest of the night holding him, can’t you share him for now?” Marko asked in a whine. Michael had no idea if he should stop them, try to push them off or if he was simply basking in the attention, telling himself he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to handle this. The boys argued indistinctly amongst themselves until Dwayne’s shadow appeared over all of them, the four of them looking up at the boy.

They let go of Michael as Dwayne reached forward for him, his vampiric strength easily allowing him to pluck Michael from in between the chaotic mess of limbs, turning him around in his grip so Michael’s back was against his chest. Silently, Dwayne picked him up, holding him close as he moved off into the cave.

Michael wondered when he’d made his last good decision in life as he allowed himself to be carried away. “You taking me to the bed, Dwayne?” he asked, just to make sure, just for his own sanity. Dwayne grunted softly in answer, turning around as they reached the large bed, falling backwards diagonally onto it with Michael still held to his chest. It was actually surprisingly comfortable, despite Dwayne’s chilly skin, his embrace making Michael feel at ease with the entire strange situation. The other boys followed, of course, still debating who would get to embrace what portion of Michael, shrugging off their jackets and extra coats and gloves, in David’s situation. They looked less intimidating without their bulky clothing, more like regular guys than a scary biker gang. Who enjoyed snuggling, apparently.

Marko got to him first, taking his spot back on top of Michael, his small stature probably letting him win that one. Paul took one side of him while David took his other, both latching onto him once more as if their little cuddle party hadn’t ever left the sofa, though it was slightly more comfortable now that they had more room. This was unprecedented territory for all of them, but with Michael being so warm and heating up even more between being felt up by four gorgeous guys and the mix of blood and alcohol in his system, it was clear they were enjoying themselves.

Michael was too, if his hitched breath was anything to go by as Marko leaned down, stretching himself languidly across Michael’s chest and hovering right above his lips. “You know, Michael,” Marko began, tracing his fingers down Michael’s side teasingly. “I’m actually the best kisser out of the four of us.” He’d said it specifically to rile up the other three, as he was so fond of doing, and he got his desired reaction as the boys all spoke at once, overlapping denials echoing throughout the cave.

“Bullshit, man! You like to _bite_ ,” Paul accused him as he lifted his head from Michael’s side, evidently missing the irony as he’d said it. “I’m _definitely_ the best kisser. I’ll prove it!” As soon as he’d said it, he pulled Michael’s head to the side, tugging him close with a hand thrust into his hair. Dwayne moved his head out of the way before Paul smacked him, knowing to anticipate the flailing blond whenever possible. Paul’s kiss was much like his personality – wild, frantic, and eager to please. He was rough and sloppy, but Michael found himself trying to keep up anyway, able to breathe for a half-second as Paul pressed little close-mouthed kisses against the corner of his lips. His attempt ended with a noisy smack, the rest of the boys razzing him and making grossed-out sounds at the display.

“Paul, you kiss like a dog,” Marko told him with a laugh, not even bothering to try and avoid the retaliated punch he was given. 

Taking his spot again underneath Michael’s arm, Paul scoffed, lifting his head. “Better than biting someone’s face off,” he barked back, showing his teeth as he lifted himself up and nipped at Marko’s neck, trying to shove him off of Michael’s lap. Marko squawked at him, the two slapping at each other as they argued. David joined in the chaos just for fun, using his free arm that wasn’t tucked underneath Michael’s back to push Marko the other way, laughing as Marko struggled to stay on top of Michael, which really wasn’t doing any favors for Michael’s resolve. He groaned softly, probably unheard in the midst of the banter, stuck between being jostled from behind by Dwayne and by Marko moving on top of him. The close confinements were proving a little too much for him to handle as his head fell back against Dwayne’s shoulder with a weary sigh.

Dwayne was lifting his arm, his hand gently cupping Michael’s jaw as Michael turned his soulful eyes to the taller boy, blinking in surprise at the softness of his touch. It was freezing, as was every other part of his body that the boys were currently touching, but there was a heat behind it that made Michael want to shiver out of excitement rather than chilliness. “You gonna tell me _you’re_ actually the best kisser now?” Michael breathed, earning a quiet chuckle from Dwayne.

“Or I could show you,” came his simple response, craning his neck so he could press against Michael, capturing his mouth in a sensual, deep kiss. Michael let his eyes slip shut, granting Dwayne access when he so nicely asked via a tongue swiped against his lips. Another quiet noise of approval was Dwayne’s reward and Michael pressed his body back against him, attracting the attention of the other boys who had quieted down and were watching the pair silently, transfixed. Dwayne knew everyone was staring and smiled against Michael’s lips, unsure if he was getting an ego boost from the muted sounds Michael was making or the fact that his friends were enthralled by the display.

David finally broke the silence, pulling away from Michael’s grasp. “Alright, that’s it,” he declared, sitting up on his knees on the bed and shoving a distracted Marko into Paul, the two boys flailing at the sudden intrusion. Dwayne and Michael broke apart, Dwayne seemingly amused at David’s jealousy, but he didn’t dare voice that thought. David spread his legs on either side of Michael’s, seating himself firmly down on his lap as he loomed over the half-human. “The other boys might have had their fun, but everyone knows _I’m_ the best.”

Michael was vaguely aware of Marko rolling off of Paul with a grumble and sliding into where David had been laying before, but his attention was focused solely on the group’s leader as a possessive hand slid up his chest and curled around the back of his neck. David shot him a mischievous smirk as he tugged on the baby hairs at Michael’s neck, forcing his head to tilt up as he grit his teeth, mouth opening on a strained yell. He took that opportunity to lean down, connecting with Michael as he slipped his tongue inside, coaxing Michael’s out to play. Marko’s kiss was curious and greedy, Paul’s was playful and fun, and Dwayne’s was passionate and gentle, but _David’s_ kiss was of a different vein entirely. It was full of heat, despite David’s ice-cold hand holding his neck, moving around to the front to lightly squeeze. It was dominant, David knowing exactly what he wanted and having no qualms taking Michael along for the ride. It was consuming and tumultuous and _delicious,_ Michael lingering in the shared space to try and prolong the kiss when David finally pulled back minutely, a victorious little smile on his face. “See? That’s how it’s done,” he murmured hypnotically, staring down into Michael’s mesmerizing eyes as he watched him try to process the new sensation. 

Paul sighed in defeat while Marko rolled his eyes, tugging Michael’s arm around him tighter. “Whatever, dude. Your stubble always scratches my cheek,” he complained, laughing in surprise as David kicked out at him, his and Michael’s moment interrupted.

“Michael wasn’t complaining,” David told him childishly, nuzzling into Michael’s chest. Dwayne lifted his hands to rest them on David’s back, effectively huddling the pair closer to him in a semi-hug, enjoying the warmth and the lighter bickering amongst his friends.

“Whoa! Michael’s ripped!” Paul exclaimed suddenly as if he’d just noticed, pulling away from him just a bit to run his hands appreciatively over Michael’s arms. “Dude’s been working out!” 

David sat up, pushing off of Michael’s chest and fishing his shirt out from underneath himself, snaking a hand under it to feel up and down Michael’s stomach. “Damn, he sure has,” he affirmed, impressed and already formulating a plan. He traced Michael’s abs slowly, feeling when Michael tensed up underneath his touch. He felt Paul slide a hand up Michael’s midsection as well and ventured further north, running his hand over Michael’s smooth chest, accidentally - or so he’d claim - grazing one of his fingernails over a nipple. A surprised moan ripped from Michael’s throat and echoed throughout the cave, making all four boys still, something in their eyes turning from playful to pure, unadulterated _want_. 

_Shall we play, boys?_ David asked them in a purr, receiving a unanimous ‘yes’ in answer.

———————————————

Despite the thin layer of sweat covering Michael’s body, his four companions remained a magnitude of degrees colder than he was. His breathing came in heavy pants, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’d just slept with four different people at once, unsure of how the mechanics had even worked. He got the feeling they’d done it before, moving like a well-oiled machine and placing him where they wanted him, Michael all too eager to comply. They were in various states of undress, Michael losing track of whose clothes ended up where after Dwayne had rolled his hips up into Michael that first time and he’d lost his bearings for a moment.

They were comfortably quiet now, the argument from before a distant memory as Dwayne still held him from behind. Paul was curled under one of his arms while Marko was on his other side, Michael holding both of them close. David lounged on top of him, his head resting on Michael’s chest and his bare waist covering Michael’s, but any salacious activities they’d been up to before were halted as the group took their time to enjoy the afterglow and Michael’s ever-present body heat. “How are you guys still freezing after all that?” he asked, given shrugs and non-committal hums in answer. 

When he felt the familiar sensation of pins and needles starting to form in his arms and legs from staying in the same position, he tried to push himself off of Dwayne but was stopped with growls and thinly-veiled threats. He stilled, sighing heavily, wondering how long they’d leech off of his warmth.

“Can I get up now?” Michael asked after twenty minutes or so, unable to even feel his limbs anymore from the same position and from the freezing tundra of the boys’ bodies.

“Not yet,” they all answered in unison, cuddling into him more, and Michael once again considered the decisions that he had made that night and decided maybe they weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
